warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spottedpaw
Spottedpaw is a small tortoiseshell tom with soft amber eyes. History Stars Aligned We are introduced to Spottedkit when at the beginning of chapter one, he yells to Rookkit and Pebblekit to wait up as he chases after them with his sister, Petalkit. When Mossclaw scolds them for ruining their pelts, Spottedkit complains that Mossclaw never lets them have any fun. He is seen nodding solemnly after their mother tells them the story of their father. After Rookpaw returns from hunting practice, Petalkit asks him if he would like to share a piece of prey. Rookpaw replies that he would and then asks were Spottedkit is. Petalpaw informs him that he is in the medicine den, because when they were playing warriors, he stepped on a thorn. When Rookpaw wakes up the morning after the Gathering, he and Petalkit are seen standing over him excitedly. He is mentioned to have outgrown his downy kit-pelt, and that he and his sister would be named apprentices very soon. After Petalkit asks Rookpaw about the Gathering, she and Spottedkit are seen exchanging a sad glance before admitting that they tried to wait up for him, but they were so tired that they fell asleep. Petalpaw and Spottedpaw are named apprentices in chapter nine, and the clan is chanting their new names proudly. After Rookpaw returns from hunting with a huge rabbit, Spottedpaw is seen marveling over the catch. When Petalpaw runs off to moon over Hickoryheart after his warrior ceremony, we see Spottedpaw shooting Rookpaw an apologetic glance before hurrying after his sister. They are now seen walking to the Gathering. When Petalpaw confesses that she's slightly scared that there will be mean cats, Spottedpaw pads close beside her, saying that he will not let them hurt her. As the CloudClan cats enter the Gathering, Spottedpaw and Petalpaw gasp in amazement at the sight of the Gathering-place. A moment later, Rookpaw beckons to Spottedpaw and Petalpaw to follow him. When they are confronted by Ashpaw, the two littermates are noticed to exchanged a frightened glance. As Ashpaw threatens to hurt Petalpaw, Spottedpaw steps bravely in front of his sister, hissing at Ashpaw to leave his sister alone. In return, Ashpaw slashes him across the muzzle, stunning him. Later, we see Spottedpaw laying in the medicine den, groaning in pain as he gets his wound treated. When Rookpaw tells Mossclaw the story of what happened, the tabby queen is grief-stricken, saying that she'd never imagine a DawnClan cat to stoop that low, as to harm an apprentice. She is then mentioned burying her muzzle in her son's tortoiseshell fur. A quarter-moon has passed, and Rookpaw mentions that Spottedpaw didn't hesitate to show off his new scar to everyone. After Petalpaw asks about Spottedpaw coming on the quest with her and Rookpaw, Rookpaw responds that he may. Rookpaw mentions that the gentle rise-and-fall of Spottedpaw's flank nearly convinced him that the young tom had actually fallen asleep and forgotten their plan. A minute later, Rookpaw rises to his paws and nudges Spottedpaw gently, saying that it is time to go. After they wake Petalpaw, Spottedpaw asks shyly if they can say goodbye to Mossclaw before they leave. Rookpaw says that they can, and they do so. As they take their first steps alone outside camp, Spottedpaw and Petalpaw are said to walk close together, Spottedpaw wrapping his tail around his sister to keep her warm. When Rookpaw asks if they will stay with him on the journey, Spottedpaw responds proudly that they will. It is the next morning, and Petalpaw is seen waking Spottedpaw so that the three cats can go hunting before continuing their journey. When Rookpaw returns from hunting with a shrew, Spottedpaw is waiting there with his catch, a blackbird, saying how it is scrawny and probably doesn't have any meat on it. Rookpaw assures him that prey is prey. He then asks if Petalpaw was back yet, and Spottedpaw's reply is cut off by a blood-curdling screech. The two toms find Petalpaw cornered by a dog and attack the beast, and they succeed in driving it off. When a kittypet named McCoy introduces himself the the travelers, Spottedpaw immediately rebukes him, accusing him of being a kittypet and using strange words. After the meeting with the kittypet, the travelers are growing nearer, and Spottedpaw lets out a yowl of surprise. When Spottedpaw doesn't respond to Rookpaw's question, the gray tom looks over the hill and sees that the Black River is in plain view. Spottedpaw races down the slope and halts at the edge of the lake, declaring that it is frozen. A minute later, we see the three cats playing on the ice, when Spottedpaw falls through and into the icy water. After a long struggle that lasts several minutes, Spottedpaw is too tired to keep going, and drowns. Coming Soon. Trivia * I think Spottedpaw's warrior name would have been Spottedpelt, after his father. * If Spottedpaw had survived, he would not have taken a mate. * He is shipped with Ashpaw , as an inside joke between Quotev users. * Drift thinks Spottedpaw's human name would be Wyatt. Category:Tom Category:Deceased Category:Apprentice Category:CloudClan Category:Stars Aligned Characters